


Little Lycans

by Echovous



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodborne Fusion, Beasthood (Bloodborne), Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Gen, Kidnapping, Short One Shot, Taxidermy, Transformation, Wolfgirl Six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echovous/pseuds/Echovous
Summary: A short remake of the first Little Nightmares II chapter with Bloodborne inspiration.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Little Lycans

The bag was to obscure his vision. It kept his mind free of the madness that plagued the adults. Without it, he would become a beast just as they had.

Mono continued through the wilderness, climbing from tree to tree when the forest was dense enough to do so. It was not safe to travel otherwise. Decades worth of leaves piled up from the forest floor, hiding traps that could either sever him in two or leave him at the mercy of whoever set it—given they were still sane enough to check. 

_He wasn't quite sure which was worse._

Already, he had passed several nets filled with the contorted remains of those that used to be people, left to starve. Though occasionally, he'd come across torn nets. It always left him wondering if the person inside had escaped. If not, where had they been taken?

_Today he got his answer._

The leaves had been shaking long before he saw the girl in the net. Mono crept closer, keeping low to the branches. He noticed the rope keeping the net up and was about to jump to the other tree to undo it, but the sight of a burly man in a thick, green coat made him freeze.

The Hunter reached up to the net and grabbed the bottom. The little girl inside the net thrashed, kicking and biting at The Hunter's hand, but couldn't put enough force through his glove to harm him. 

Mono wanted to do something to help her but remained frozen as the man unsheathed a hunting knife and slashed the bottom of the net. The little girl fell through, landing hard on her side. Before she could get to her feet, The Hunter scooped her off the ground and took her away. Mono could only watch as they disappeared behind the foliage. 

Something made Mono move. He began to follow The Hunter and the struggling girl. They were moving faster than he could in the trees, too fast for him. He took a risk, dropping to the forest to chase them on foot.

Mono approached a house, one that was battered in crimson blood and the claw marks of beasts. 

_It was hours later when he finally made his way inside and to the basement... past the taxidermied figures of wolf-like people._

— —

Mono slowly stepped through the splintered planks, approaching the hiding girl.

She crawled out hesitantly, tilting her chin up slowly. Through the matted mess on her head, he can see her wolf-like eyes. _She’d already been infected..._

_But he couldn’t leave her here..._

Mono extended his hand to the girl. She lifted her hand as if to grab his. Instead, she slashed at him, leaving deep welts on his palm. Mono flinched in pain, giving the little girl a chance to run away.

He spun around, chasing after the girl. "Wait!" 

She just kept running, coming to the front door of the house. Suddenly, she stopped. He stopped, too, noticing the lock keeping them inside. 

The little girl glanced up at him, her wolf-like eyes staring into his. "Tell me how you got in," she demanded.

"T-Through a window near the front door," Mono stuttered.

The little girl took off again, racing towards the front of the house. Mono ran after her, aware of the heavy footsteps of what he could only assume was The Hunter on the back deck. 

— —

The Hunter had chased them out of the house and corned them in the shed. Mono had just managed to close the door with the help of the little girl.

Outside, The Hunter raged, abandoning his shotgun in favor of his own hands. The man began to tear through the rotten planks, gradually creating a hole large enough for him to fit. Mono finally got a good look at The Hunter. He wore a burlap sack over his head, leaving a single hole for him to look through with the crimson eye of a man in the first stage of beast transformation. 

_They needed to do something. Fast._

Mono turned his back to the door, searching the shed for a weapon. _Another shotgun._ He climbed onto the old chest and reached for the weapon, pulling it off the wall. It slipped from his hands, landing on the floor beside the little girl who was growling at The Hunter. 

"Help me!" Mono jumped off the chest and grabbed the handle.

To his surprise, the little girl ran to his side, lifting the barrel to point at the door. Mono pulled the trigger just as The Hunter roared, coat tearing as his body stretched into that of a beast.

The recoil from the shotgun sent Mono flying. His head slammed against the floor, knocking him out instantly. 

When he came to, he saw the contorted form of The Hunter lying in the doorway. The little girl sat on the other side of The Hunter with her head against his chest. Mono pushed himself up to see her lapping at the blood seeping from the wound in The Hunter’s chest, digging into it with her paw-like hands to tear out a rib for herself. 

Mono squeezed his eyes shut, dropping to his knees to search for his bag. It must have fallen from his head.

“It’s not the sight of blood that makes you go crazy.”

Mono didn't dare open his eyes. He continued to search with his eyes closed tightly. 

“It’s the killing,” the little girl continued, and telling by the cracking sound, she’d successfully torn out a rib. “ ...Was bound to happen to this bastard eventually...”

Mono’s fingers brushed against the crinkled surface of his now crushed bag. He grabbed it, straightening it out the best he could, before placing it back on his head. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes, only able to see the top of the girl’s head from out of the holes in the bag.

“You should probably stop,” he whispered.

She looked up at him, her red-orange eyes matching the blood that dripped down her face. “I’m hungry,” she said before she started chewing on The Hunter’s rib.

“Then we’ll find something else to eat, j-just not him, okay?”

She looked up again, an unreadable gleam in her wolf-like eyes. “‘We'?”


End file.
